


One direction drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my tumblr ficlets that are too short to post on their own. Pairings are the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One direction drabbles

Harry corners him after the show, when they're alone on the bus and Louis has nowhere to run and nothing and no one to hide behind. It's just them and this thing that half the bloody world knows is between them because cameras are always pointed at them and they're all shit at hiding things. Louis is terrified of it.

Harry is standing at the door to the front lounge and he looks determined and ready for a fight and fuck, Louis is so in love with him he doesn't know what to do with himself.

“Harry--”

“Stop hiding from this. I know I'm not the only one who feels it. Everyone knows.” Harry's not even raising his voice but to Louis it seems as if he were shouting.

“Harry--” Louis presses back against the wall when Harry starts coming closer, hides his hands behind his back to stop them shaking. To keep from reaching for Harry, who's stops two steps in front of him, big and solid and his best friend in the whole world. 

“What are you so afraid of?” Harry asks, quiet and Louis closes his eyes, bites his lip to keep the words in. “Lou.”

“Everything, alright? That this will change everything. Us. The band. That I'll fuck it all up and end up without you. Harry--” and he’d keep on talking, now that he started he doubts he could stop, but Harry's kissing him, slow and sure and Louis grabs at his shirt and holds on, kisses back with everything he hid for so long.

Harry's the one to break the kiss, moving away just far enough so he can speak, his big hands framing Louis' face and for once Louis can't find anything to say, at least not anything that would make any kind of sense.

“It's just us us, Lou. Just us. It’ll be alright,” and he sounds so sure that, at least for now, Louis actually believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr]()


End file.
